1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an illumination device; more particularly, to a light-guiding cover for housing at least one light-emitting diode (LED) and an illumination device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional illumination devices include the use of tungsten lamps (incandescent light bulbs) and fluorescent lamps. These light sources emit light radially outward in an omni-directional manner. For different applications, the illumination devices often come with different light covers, where the light covers may vary in surface patterns and/or colors.
However, as the LEDs become more improved, the use of tungsten and fluorescent lamps is gradually diminishing. Nevertheless, the light emitted by an LED is directional. Namely, the light dispersion output from the LEDs are generally in the forward direction also offering only approximately no more than 180 degrees of coverage. The restricted illumination range is unlike the conventional tungsten or fluorescent lamps. The directional characteristic of the LEDs also tends to produce glare, which also limit the application range of the LEDs.